


unity (it doesn't last forever)

by pepi_peachnbeans



Series: hunger games au [18]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant, and evaluation, and jaebum just really loves jinyoung, and training, the interviews, the victors are angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepi_peachnbeans/pseuds/pepi_peachnbeans
Summary: "you can try to do what you want, but there's nothing more that you can take away from us. you dug yourself this grave, and i hope you're prepared to lie in it. we are not afraid of you."





	unity (it doesn't last forever)

Jinyoung feels numb when he hears his name called. There's no one there for him, his parents or his sisters this time around. All he can do is walk up on the stage, and look out at the people who are angry, just like he is, just like the rest of Panem is. 

He sees Wonpil there in the crowd who makes eye contact with him. 

For a second, he doesn't think anything of it, and he goes to look away but he sees movement, and then Wonpil is doing the salute, there's a gun going off and Jinyoung's standing there frozen as he gets pulled off of stage and thrown into the train without a second thought. 

He's silent for the entire ride, their escort not trying to make light of the situation, thankfully knowing when it is a good time to just shut up. He stays silent, until they get there and he is whisked away by the stylists and he wished he wasn't, because he hasn't had to do this in forever, he is so used to searching for Jaebum by now and he knows that Jaebum is here, he got reaped too. 

Like every other year, they put him in the same damn yellow and blue and he just doesn't fucking care about it, even though they've upgraded and it sparks and sparkles occasionally, he just does. not. care. 

He's by the cart, petting the horses when he see's Jaebum come over, dressed in earthy browns and greens, and for a moment, he almost forgets why they are here, and feels how his heart beats faster at seeing how handsome Jaebum looks. 

Jaebum says nothing when he stands in front of him, and for once Jinyoung can't think of anything to say. He just reaches up, not caring how public they are, and grabs Jaebum's hand and looks down with a sigh. Jaebum moves forward then, hugging him and Jinyoung melts into it. "I don't know much," Jaebum whispers in his ear. "But there's an alliance going on, for the rebellion. I don't know who, but others are in on it too. District twelve set it up and... district thirteen is involved." 

He pulls away then, and walks away to his carriage and Jinyoung stares after him in longing and in awe. He knows what it means, and in a way, he isn't surprised. Their angry, all of them. When he looks around this room, there's only two people who don't seem angry, and that's because they aren't even in their right mind to be. 

The parade happens, and once it's over, Jinyoung is heading straight with Jaebum to stand in one of the elevators, body aching to get out of the outfit that he's in. A few others pour in too, and Jaebum keeps his hand steady on Jinyoung's lower back until they can get off together so they can finally talk. 

Once they're alone, Jaebum helps him out of the stupid skin tight body suit, and keeps talking, "The object is to get her out of the games alive." 

Jinyoung nods then, "It's really happening Jaebum, isn't it?" 

That means many things, the rebellion, these games the fact that they are going back, this is all really about to happen, isn't it? 

"Yeah," Jaebum says softly, his hands resting firmly on Jinyoung's waist and he pulls him into his back. "They are." 

*** 

When it comes for evaluations, Jinyoung is one of the first to go. He notices then, that unlike previous years, there's a force field blocking them from each other. He could tell by the little glimmer in the corner and it makes him smile. 

They only have ten minutes, and he starts working right away, and within five minutes he has what he wants to do, and much to their horror, the force field is gone. All of them stare down at him, with mild looks of horror, all still aware of what Jinyoung did to Hermes, almost as if they were expecting him to go after each and everyone one of them next. 

He doesn't however, he smiles and bows and walks out. 

Jaebum see's him come back in and cocks his head to the side in curiosity and Jinyoung just gives him a smile, a genuine one at that and waves, before he is leaving the area entirely. 

The interviews come then, and Jinyoung realizes then just how hostile everyone really is, that they will say about anything to try and get the games to stop. No one wants this. 

"Jinyoung, my do I have to say that it is great to see you again, the under dog from district three. You had all of us fooled. But this time however, you have yourself as a real threat, you're rated as the third deadliest participant in these games. How does that feel?" 

He almost snorts right then, but he doesn't. He keeps his back straight as he sits there, "I'm not surprised about it." 

Caesar laughs, "Well I don't know how we will let you go. Your a favorite in the Capital you know, isn't he?" there it is- the fishing for the crowds participation and they all cheer. 

"The quarter quell was written by men, and it certainly can be undone by them as well." 

Handling things as he always does, he tries to change the topic quickly, "Well, we are informed that you had a message for a special somebody, care to share?" 

"Yes," Jinyoung gives his charming smile as he looks straight into the camera, face falling grimly. "You can try to do what you want, but there's nothing more that you can take away from us. You dug yourself this grave, and I hope you're prepared to lie in it. We are not afraid of you." 

His interview is cut by then, and he hopes Snow is watching, I hope he see's the anger that he has caused, that this whole damn thing is going to back fire right into his face. This is probably the messiest the games have ever been. 

Jaebum's comes long after his does, due to the districts in between. Once his comes up, he is standing there, a look of dismissal on his face. 

"We have seen lot's of tears here tonight," Caesar starts. "But there is none coming from Jaebum." On stage, Jaebum snickers. "Jaebum you are angry, tell me why?" 

Jaebum snorts again as he looks from Caesar to the crowd. "Of course I'm angry. We're all getting thrown into the games to be killed again. And for what? For what?" he repeats angrier this time. " _Fuck this_. And fuck _everyone_ and _everybody_ who has something to do with it." 

And when the show is ending, the twenty four of them stand up there, hands held with their fists up in the air. 

That night they pressed each other into every available surface, biting at each other as their hands wandered in a rushed sort of desperate way that could only reflect their inner feelings. It was then, as they were laying there, bodies worn out from several rounds, and minds exhausted from this turn of events, that Jaebum turns to him and says, "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> cliff hanger uwu


End file.
